Usagi Shiniko
|name = |katakana = 紫ニ鼓兔 |romaji = Shiniko Usagi |age = 16 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = (formerly) |eye color = |home = Saga Dimension (Formerly) Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol Student Designer Blogger |song sang = FIND YOUR WIND! melty world |brand = Universe Queen |manager = Kei (in Iris Dynasty) |birthday = May 14 |Zodiac = Taurus |seiyuu = Ueda Reina (Jpn) Rebecca Shoichet (Eng) |type = Bright Cool |imagecolor = (#bea4fe; in Iris Dynasty) (#9966ff; in Pleiades) }} Shiniko Usagi (紫ニ鼓兔), formerly Hishikawa Usagi (菱川兎), is an idol under Symphonata Productions based on Admin Usagi. Under her former name, she is a member of the unit Iris Dynasty and bore an alien-like character. She later became a member of the PriChan channel Pleiades, consisting of her and selected schoolmates. As a member of the said unit, she is affiliated with Prism Stone. Appearance Usagi is a teenage girl of average height. She has blue eyes and chest-length silver hair which flares out on each side. Her short bangs are framed by similarly styled forelocks which passes through her face. Her casual outfits would always comprise of neon, geometrical shapes and eye-catching patterns. Typically, she would sport denim jeans and a blouse, any style that would give a mature yet modern feel. Her preferred brand is Universe Queen. Personality At first glance, Usagi is a shy and soft-spoken teenage girl who likes to study, but when placed in the spotlight, she transforms into a totally different person. She is the supportive-type who enjoys being in the sidelines. She is a textrovert, meaning she has difficulty in interacting with others face to face but is totally fine talking to them through chats in social media. To no surprise, she dislikes public speaking but will do so anyway when asked to do or in exchange of something else (usually money). Relationships Karen Aokino Karen is Usagi's best friend whom she is very close to. Charlotte Vert Charlotte was Usagi's instructor when she became her student to study fashion. The two developed a close relationship ever since. She also admires Charlotte very much. Mel Shido Both Mel and Usagi use Universe Queen as their brand are therefore close friends. During their meet-ups, Usagi would always bring Significant Coords *Universe Queen Kiratto Coord - her primary Kiratto coord. *Sparkling Fever Pink Coord - her favorite coord. Live Shows Etymology Shiniko (紫ニ鼓) - Shi (紫) means purple, while ni (ニ) means two and ko (鼓) means hand drum. This follows the surnaming pattern of Pleiades which consists of their image color and a number. The latter is a reference to her role as the drummer of Pleiades. Usagi (兔): Usagi (兔) means bunny or rabbit. If you remove the shi and double the last two syllables of her surname, it forms NicoNico Usagi, which is the internet pseudonym the character is based on. Trivia *Before she showed her face to the public and became an idol, she was called "Big Sister" by the Symphonata idols. *She dislikes spicy food. *Her favorite subjects are history and English. She also stated she might have a slight interest in chemistry and other languages. *She functions as the leader of her unit Pleiades although she doesn't take the center position in the performances. *She is similar to Michiru Kouda from Idol Time PriPara. **Both have a shy, introverted personality but when on stage (or PriPara), they drastically change. **Both wear glasses. Although in PriPara, Michiru doesn't keep her glasses. **Both share the same hair color. **Both are Cool-type idols. **Michiru happens to be Usagi's favorite character in Idol Time PriPara. *Similar to Takane Shijou, both have grey hair and like to eat. She happens to also be Usagi's favorite 765AS idol. Gallery Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Student Category:Idol Category:Symphonata Bright Idol Category:Female Category:Designer Category:Members of Iris Dynasty Category:Universe Queen Users Category:Cool Idol